Ada Apa Dengan Hitsugaya?
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Ichigo menemukan Hitsugaya yang sedang menangis, dan kehebohan akhirnya terjadi! Warning; hints yaoi dikit kok . My first fic di fandom BLEACH. Review, please..


First fic di fandom Bleach, oyeh~ Maaf kalo aneh, saya kan masih pemula.. Mohon bantuan senpai-senpai sekalian.. –membungkuk-

Douzo~

Warning : hints YAOI (dikit kok, dikit banget), miss-typo, abal, gaje, possible OOC, dll. Don't like? Please go back.

Summary : Ichigo menemukan Hitsugaya yang sedang menangis, dan kehebohan akhirnya terjadi! Warning; hints yaoi (dikit kok) . My first fic di fandom BLEACH.

* * *

Disclaimer:

BLEACH

©Tite Kubo

Ada Apa Dengan Hitsugaya?

©Saya

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang damai di Seireitei..

"Ohayouuu Toushiroooo!!!!"sapa (baca: teriak) Ichigo membahana. Dengan 'sopan' jeruk kita yang satu ini –author dibunuh Ichigo- langsung ngeloyor masuk ke divisi 10 tanpa ijin. Biasanya ia akan segera disambut oleh dijatakan dingin (?) Hitsugaya atau sambitan Hyourinmaru, namun sekarang ia disuguhi suasana kuburan, S3 –sepi sunyi seram di divisi 10.

Ichigo celingak celinguk mencari Hitsugaya. "Woi Toushiro!!"panggil Ichigo. Suasana tidak berubah. Ichigo hanya bisa bengong ditempat. 'Bener kan ini divisi 10? Apa gue salah masuk?'pikir Ichigo ragu. Diedarkan pandangannya. 'Ah, enggak ah, kayaknya ini bener divisi 10 dah..'

"Hiks… hiks.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan entah dari mana yang membuat Ichigo merinding ngeri. "Suara apaan tuh?! Jangan jangan.. set.. set.. HIII!!!"jerit Ichigo heboh sendiri dan bersiap untuk kabur. 'Woii, jeruk busuk!!' Zangetsu memanggilnya dari inner-world, 'Buego! Masa' gitu doang takut?! Gak jantan lo, payah, cemen..'

TWITCH! Amarah Ichigo mendidih. 'E.. enak aja! Gue gak takut! Ayo sini gue samperin tuh setan, eh, asal itu suara!' Karena gengsi ama Zangetsu, akhirnya dengan berbekal modal nekat ia mencari suara tangisan tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di dapur. Ichigo segera mendekatinya. "Akhirnya ketemu juga ama lo!"ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya memalingkan mukanya dan..

Oh! Dia sedang menangis! Air matanya mengalir deras sepanjang sungai Bengawan Solo –lebay- . Ichigo gelagapan. "O.. oi, lo kenapa Toushiro? Toushiro?!"tanya Ichigo seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Hitusgaya over acting. Hitsugaya tetap diam tanpa kata –halah- . "Toushiro?! Jangan bilang kalo lo dapet nilai 6 di sekolah?!" Hitsgaya menggeleng, "Jangan bilang kalo lo diikutin ama stalker lagi?! Atau si Hinamori nikah ama Aizen?! Oh, atau jangan-jangan.. si Gin memperkaos elo ya?! Wah, kurang ajar!!"sahut Ichigo. Kali ini Hitsugaya menendangnya sekeras mungkin. "Sialan, semuanya bukan dodol!!"

Ichigo tampang muka heran. Karena (menurutnya) hanya 4 hal itulah yang dapat membuat 'Ice Princess' –coret- 'Ice Fairy' –coret- 'Ice Master' kita ini menangis. "Terus, kenapa elo nangis?"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya kembali diam. Akhirnya Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Hitsugaya dengan memeluknya hangat (Jangan pikiran yaoi, ok? Anggap aja ini scene brother-ship.. Walau gitu teteup mentok ke yaoi ya? XP).

KRET! "Taichou~"panggil Rangiku keras. Ia masuk disertai Byakuya, Renji, serta Rukia. Dan mereka semua langsung bengong melihat Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Berbagai pikiran negatip langsung merasuki otak mereka (silahkan pikirkan pikiran mereka apa aja, terserah imajinasi readers).

Byakuya segera mengeluarkan Senbozkura. "Kau. Apakan. Toushiro?"tanya Byakuya penuh penekanan, sifat 'ayah-yang-khawatir-dengan-anaknya-tersayang' miliknya muncul. Sebelum Ichigo bisa berkelit Senbozakura sudah menempel di lehernya. Ichigo menelan ludah. "Bu.. bukan!! Jangan tuduh gue! Tadi gue dateng dia juga udah nangis... Woi, ngapain lo dua bisik-bisik!"teriak Ichigo keki saat melihat Renji dan Rukia yang sedang bertukar bisikan dan meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh, seraya mengeluarkan aura ngegosip ala emak-emak.

"Taichou, kau kenapa?"tanya Rangiku seraya jongkok di sebelah Hitsugaya yang masih terisak. Byakuya tetap menginterogasi Ichigo sambil sesekali mengacungkan Senbozakura dengan kejam ke Ichigo. Tak berapa lama, divisi tetangga, divisi 11, datang karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Dan sama seperti quartet ByaRenRuRang, pikiran mereka juga negatif semua. Dan entah kenapa selalu Ichigo yang menjadi sasaran gosip (Maklum, mukanya kriminil sih.. –dihajar Ichigo FC-).

"Wah, guoosip baruuu! Gosip baru! Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya-taichou menangis! Berita hangat!!"teriak Yumichika dan Ikkaku penuh semangat. Sementara itu, Yachiru malah memberikan Hitsugaya permen dan balon yang asalnya tidak diketahui author. "Cup cup, jangan nangis ya Shiro-chan~"ujar Yachiru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Tetapi Hitsugaya tetap khusyuk menangis, readers! Keributan yang ada di divisinya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Ia tetap terisak.

"Huwaaaa!! Toushiro!! Benarkah kau diperkaos oleh si duren itu?! Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mem –piip- mu dan meng- XXXXX-kan mu, dan ****."kata Aizen yang tiba-tiba merangsek masuk (berterima kasihlah kepada saya adik-adik, saya sudah mensensor semua kata-kata nista itu dengan baik dan benar) . Gin yang mengikutinya hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. 'Emang lo doang yang mau ama Toushiro?'pikir Gin sewot. Aizen berusaha memeluk Hitsugaya sok gentlemen, tapi ia langsung ditahan Byakuya dan Rangiku dengan aura membunuh. "Jangan-mencoba-mendekati-(anak/taichou)-ku."perintah mereka berbarengan dengan aura gelap nan maut yang tidak ada tandingannya di seantro Seireitei. Kemudian Aizen berakhir dengan babak belur karena dihajar Byakuya serta Rangiku.

Dan akhirnya, orang-orang yang penasaran dengan gosip Yumichika (Yumichika bener-bener menyebarkan berita 'hot' ini ke seluruh divisi lho...) datang karena penasaran. "Oh, cucuku! Apakah kau benar-benar diperkaos oleh Kurosaki?!"tanya Yamamoto geram, kentara sekali suhu diruangan mendadak naik jadi 40 derajat.

Maka, Ichigo harus berakhir dengan nyungsep di genteng dengan kepala benjol dan baju robek-robek karena dihajar soutaichou, master shunpo, dan para Hitsugaya FC baik pria (?) maupun wanita. Intinya, Ichigo babak belur diamuk massa. Nanao malah memotret dan merekam adegan 'berdarah' ini. "Buat dimasukin ke Seireitei Magazine."ucapnya datar saat ditanya Soifon.

Rukia dan Renji akhirnya merasa kasihan melihat Ichigo yang menderita (halah) karena dituduh sembarangan (ada yang nyadar juga akhirnya). Mereka akhirnya dengan rela menjadi penengah keributan gak penting itu. "HUWOIII!!!! SHADDUUUUP!!!!"teriak Renji dengan toa masjid. Spontan yang lain pun terdiam. "Masalahnya kan belum jelas, masa' kita udah main ambil kesimpulan yang belum tentu benar sih?! Kita harus menjunjung tinggi keadilan!"teriak Rukia berorasi, sebenernya kalimat itu dia ambil dari para demonstran yang sedang berdemo di depan kantor KPK.

"Jadi?"tanya Komamura (sejak kapan dia muncul?) sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" "Hmm.. Karena Ichigo sekarang sedang sekarat di genteng.. Jadi kita harus menginterogasi Hitsugaya-taichou!"ujar Rukia sambil memasang pose detektif ala Shinichi Kudo dari Detective Conan. Akhirnya mereka keroyokan mengerubuti Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih tetap menangis.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ada apa? Jangan nangis dong.." "Hitsugaya-taichou, ada apaan sih?!" "Nang ning ning nang ning nung.. (?)" Hitsugaya tetap mengacuhkan mereka, masih terus saja menangis. Sampai akhirnya Hisagi berinisiatif menenangkan Toushiro dengan menepuk punggungnya (gak berani meluk,takut ama Byakuya 'n Rangiku) , namun ia melakukannya terlalu keras. "Tenanglah Hitsugaya-taichou."ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi sambil menepuk (baca: memukul) tengkuk Hitsugaya keras sampai kepala Hitsugaya jatuh nyusruk meghantam lantai. Semua orang segera men-death glare Hisagi. 'Itu bukan cara yang benar buat menenangkan orang, bodoh!' Kira-kira itulah isi death-glare mereka. "Ano.. Shiro-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinamori, berusaha membantu Hitsugaya kembali duduk.

"....... YES! AKHIRNYA COPOT JUGAAAA!!!"teriak Hitsugaya tiba-tiba sambil jungkir balik kesana kemari. Yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Ada apa dengan Hitsugaya-taichou?'

Akhirnya Hitsugaya berhenti melonjak kegirangan dan kembali bersikap cool. "Oh, maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Tadi sebenarnya gigiku mau copot dan terus sakit, makanya aku terus-terusan menangis. Tapi akhirnya copot juga, terima kasih Hisagi."ujar Hitsugaya innocent. Serempak semua orang (lagi-lagi) sweatdrop, kali ini lebih besar. "Tunggu.. jadi gigi anda baru copot sekarang? Kok telat banget.."celetuk Renji heran. Muka Hitsugaya memerah malu. "Be.. berisik! Pertumbuhan gigiku memang agak lambat, tahu!"

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke divisi masing-masing, melupakan Ichigo yang masih berada di atap divisi 10.

* * *

"Wah~ maaf ya Ichigo, kami menuduhmu yang nggak-nggak, lalu melupakanmu yang sedang meregang nyawa di atas genteng sana. Habis kamu gak penting sih~"kata Rukia tanpa merasa bersalah. Sekarang dirinya, Renji, serta Byakuya sedang menjenguk Ichigo yang sedang dirawat di divisi 4. Rupanya mereka benar-benar melupakan Ichigo, untunglah Unohana menemukannya. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kecut lalu mencibir sebal. Renji, Byakuya, dan Rukia hanya cengar-cengir tak berdosa.

* * *

Kritik, Komentar, Flame (Saya mohon jangan, tapi kalo emang pantes, silakan.. –pasrah-) , Saran?

Review, please?


End file.
